1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouse having a changeable pad, and more particularly to a mouse having a changeable pad that increases the pad's user life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mouse has long been an important tool for operating a computer. Users can freely and easily control and operate the computer via the mouse. Today, due to the progress of software and the universality of graphic user interfaces (GUIs), the mouse has become an essential input device for computers.
The bottom of the mouse of the prior has a plurality of pads. When moving the mouse, the mouse contacts the face of a desktop or a cushion via the pads. But the pads eventually become worn and even fall off after the mouse has been used for a long time, causing the mouse's movements to irregular so that handling the mouse becomes frustrating and difficult.
The inventor of the present invention recognizes the above shortage should be corrected and special effort has been paid to research this field. The present invention is presented with reasonable design and good effect to resolve the above problems.